superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Fright House of a Lighthouse Credits (2004)
"Fright House of a Lighthouse" Producer Chuck Sheetz Line Producer Margaret M. Dean Associate Producer Kathryn Page Casey Kasem As Shaggy Frank Welker As Fred & Scooby Doo Art Director Joe Sichta Written by George Doty IV Directed by Chuck Sheetz Producer Ed Scharlach Series Story Editors George Doty IV Ed Scharlach Main Title Design Sandra Frame James Fujii Chris Rutkowski Chuck Sheetz Main Title Animation Lotto Animation Music by Gigi Meroni Rich Dickerson "What's New Scooby-Doo?" Theme Written by Rich Dickerson Gigi Meroni Performed by Simple Plan Courtesy of Lava Records Www.lavarecords.com "High Five" Written by Joseph Whiteford Performed by Calibretto 13 Courtesy of Tooth & Nail Records Under license from EMI Film and Television Music Casting & Voice Direction Collette Sunderman Starring the Voices of Mindy Cohn As Velma Grey DeLisle As Daphne & Verona Dee Bradley Baker as Crusty McPete & Lighthouse Keeper Pat Fraley as Uncle Karl Based Upon Characters Created by Hanna-Barbera Productions Creative Consultant Iwao Takamoto Storyboard Mark Howard Tim Maltby Marcus Williams Storyboard Revisions Philip Bourassa Timing Supervisor Jerilyn Dever Animation Timing Directors Mark Bykov Phil Cummings Ton Mazzocco Character Design Philip Bourassa Kathi Castillo James Stenstrum Prop Design Darrell Bowen Steve Smith BG Paint Shahen Jordan Chu Liu BG Design Enzo Baldi Edgar Carlos Robert Harand Production Manager Vera Morales Assistant Production Managers John Diaz Judge Plummer Animation Coordinators Emily Watson Animation Clerk Carroll Paddy Foot Director of Ink & Paint Gene DuBois Color Key Pamela Long Animation Checking Jan Browning Susan Burke Chuck Gefre Janette Hulett Karl Jacobs Teri McDonald Chuck Martin Denise M. Mitchell Justin Shultz Mark-Up/Painters Kim Bowen Eric Nordberg Vice President of Post Production Tim Iverson Film Editor Susan Edmunson Assistant Editor Myra Owyang Post Production Supervisor Bonnie Buckner Post Production Coordinator Michael Miscio Director of Technical Operations Bradford H. Keatts Assistant to Production Manager of Technical Operations John Voralik Supervising Online Editor Bradford H. Keatts Online Editor Christopher D. Lozinski Supervising Dialogie/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Supervising Recording Engineer Edwin O. Collins Recording Machine Operators Michelle Beeson Jeff O. Collins Preston Oliver Recording Facility Warner Bros. Animation Dialogue/ADR Editors Kerry Brody Kelly Ann Foley Mike Garcia Mark Keefer Chuck Smith Sound Reading Carol Iverson Wilson Martinez Fred Salinas Post Production Audio Services Glenwood Editorial, Inc. Re-Recording Studio Absolute Post Engineer Erik Sequeria Supervising SFX Editor Glen Oyabe SFX Editor Jessa Arruda Re-Recording Mixers Brad Brock Timothy Garrity Animation Services Dongwoo Animation Co., Ltd. Supervising Director Geun Sik Song Layout Kyong Soo Lee Dong Whan Oh Key Animation Kyong Soo Lee Jong Chol Park Assistant Animation Kyong Hee Kang Hyeon Jon Yu Model Checking Sang Hee Lee Background Sang Ro Youn Ink & Paint Kyoung Sook Kim Mi Ok Jeon Color Stylist Mi Hyeun An Final Checking Young Ra Cho Compsoiting Kang Ok Kim Production Staff Dae Joong Kim Nam Sik Lee Joo Hee Shin In Sook Sung Chirstine Yu Production Accounting Athena Christianakis Luisa Guzman Duke Logan Production Administrators Marci Gray Tammy Middleton Jacqueline Olsommer Alyson Ruppel Renee Toporzyzsek Vice President of Music Suzi Civita Business and Legal Affairs Dan Butler Debi Dean Michael Lalla Bonnie Negrate Peter Steckelman Casting Administrator Liz Carroll Production Supervision Toshi Hiruma Howard Schwartz Development and Creative Supervision Megan Casey Kim Christianson Christopher Keenan Amy E. Wagner Production Management Andy Lewis Executive Producers Joseph Barbara Sander Schwartz Special Thanks to Joe Ruby Ken Spears This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. IASTE © 2004 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Hanna Barbera Cartoons, Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Warner Bros. Animation warnerbros.com Category:Cartoon Network Category:Kids WB! Category:Scooby-Doo Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:HBO Max